


Love of the Game

by Dar_ron



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M, Many more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dar_ron/pseuds/Dar_ron
Summary: This is a series of a lot of relationships. Each story is not connected at all. So don't get confused when reading every chapter.





	1. The King and his Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is different, but please enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyrie and Lebron have a little fun after practice.

"Alright guys practice is over get outta here." Our coach said. Of course I stayed behind and so did Lebron. We liked to put in some extra shots before we go. A few of our other teammates were there too. "If you guys are still here after my meeting I'm going to lock you guys in here!" Our coach yelled back jokingly. "You heard Kyrie?"

"Yes coach!" I replied.

One by one our teammates went to the locker room and went home. I stayed, I tried to get my mind off of the last games we had against the Warriors. 

"Ugh!" I heard a low voice growl. It was Lebron, he looked angry. I noticed his ball bouncing away. It was only him and I in here.

"What? Can't handle missing?" I liked to tease the man, he can't do anything to me anyways.

He turned around after he grabbed the ball and glared at me. 

I winked at him, turned around and shot a three, and watched as the ball swished through the net. 

I turned back around to see Lebron walking towards me. 

"Take notes Lebron, you'll need it..." I said seductively. 

In response he had a smirk on, he dribbled the ball a few times but then kept it under his arm. 

When he reached me he got really close and I looked up at him, smiling.

"You're lucky you're cute..." he said in a soft sincere voice. 

I smiled and bit my lip. Since we were so close to each other, I leaned forward and rested my chin on his chest and kept looking up at him.

"Am I just cute?" I replied, my head still on his chest. 

He chuckled in his low voice and raised my chin up with his pointer and his thumb. He leaned down and put his face close to mine. I can feel the heat of his breathe on my lips.

"You are beautiful." He whispered, so gently so kindly.

He closed the space between us and pressed his soft lips to mine. I kissed back, standing on my toes to make the kiss more passionate. 

Who knew a big man like Lebron could be so loving and gentle. 

Of course I knew better than that when it came to the sheets. 

I raised my hand to his chest and tugged at his practice jersey. Signaling him to come down.

Lebron then became more passionate and our tongues wrestled, I was so close to winning this time but, of course, The King was always dominant. 

My hand that was on his jersey moved up to his face, doing so I felt the other man nip at my bottom lip. I couldn't help but suppress a moan. He sucked on my lip and I moaned even louder. Lebron smiled against my lips. 

He then pulls away. I forgot that air was important. He was still close to me and didn't let go of my chin.

"You think you can wait till we get home or do you want to do it in the locker room?" Lebron said smiling. 

I smiled back and looked him in the eyes, "I would love to do it now but... I don't want to get locked in here." I said pulling away and walking towards the ball that I shot earlier. "Besides, you can wait." I bent down and grabbed the ball, I looked back and saw Lebron leaning over to get a better view.

"Damn. I don't know if I can wait for that cake." He replied licking his lips.

I rolled my eyes and headed for the door. 

As soon as I left Iman Shumpert and J.R. Smith was walking out. 

"Bye Kyrie!" Shumpert said waving. 

"Later Kyrie!" J.R. Yelled back. 

"Bye guys!" I responded heading towards the locker room. They weren't surprised to see me that late. They probably just thought I was hitting shots on the court. 

Them and the rest of the team don't know that Lebron and I have a thing. We're pretty good at hiding it. 

 

\--------------------

 

Once I was done in the locker room, Lebron was just walking in.

"So my place or yours?" I asked zipping up my duffle bag. 

"I'll meet you are your place."

"Are you staying for dinner?" I put on my bag and was ready to go. 

"Babe, for you I'll stay for dessert."

I giggled and leaned up for a kiss. He pecked me on the lips, and slapped my ass, I yelped out of shock.

"Go on get outta here..." he said softly. "You better be ready when I get there."

"You better be ready when you come."

I winked and left, leaving to get ready for another day in the sheets.


	2. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Golden State at Oklahoma and KD decides to go to his old spot when he played for OKC, finding out that he was not the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not connected at all to the other chapter.

Swish.

That was it. Ball game. 113-114. Golden State.

Once Russ saw the ball touch KDs hands he knew that it was over. Adams had no chance against KD. They were so close with a few seconds on the clock. Russ couldn't take it. He needed to release his anger. KD just couldn't let his home team win.

Everybody was sulking but the OKC fans cheered on, and booed Kevin when they were leaving. 

Russ left as fast as possible, he needs some alone time.

 

\---------------------

Kevin knew he could've gave them the win, but he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it. Hell even some of his own teammates thought that move was cold blooded. 

After some locker room talk he was ready to leave.

"Hey Kev, you alright?" The Golden State captain Steph Curry asked. 

"I'm fine." He replied not making eye contact. 

"Kevin-" Curry said grabbing KDs arm.

"I'm fine." The taller man said ripping his arm out of the others grasp. And within a few seconds the man was out of the locker room and headed for the stairs to the rooftop. 

"KD where you going?!" Steve Kerr yelled, sounding a bit angry.

"I need some time coach..." was all KD said before heading up to the roof. 

\-------------------

On the roof Russ was leaning on the edge. It was a sea of blue walking outside the Chesapeake Arena. Russ stared at the lights of the town around the arena. He took in the cool breeze that made him realize his cold sweat on his face. He realized that he didn't even stop by the locker room, he went straight to the roof. It was an old habit that he always did with K-

Russ stopped his thoughts. Just from the mans name he wanted to scream. 

So he did. He screamed and yelled at the top of his lungs over his home arena. Nobody noticed, the crowd outside was chaos already. He kept screaming and yelling until his voice became horse. After his last howl, Russ slid to his knees and broke down in tears.

He finally released his pain. 

\-------------------------

Kevin opened the door to the roof, hearing soft whimpers and sniffling. He didn't think any one else would be up here. 

"Hello?" He said trying to see through the darkness. Form the corner of his eye he sees a figure abruptly stand up and from the faint lights from the city he is able to make out a few unforgettable features and the number on a white Thunders jersey. "Russell?" 

A few soft sniffles came from the Thunders direction. 

Kevin stepped closer. 

"Fuck you man leave me alone." Russell's voice was horse and he almost choked on his words. 

"Russell..." Although Kevin could barely see the other man, he could clearly hear and see that Russell was breaking, and if not breaking then already broken. 

"Why don't you just leave? You're pretty good at that." The point guard said trying to dry his face. 

"I came up here for the same reason you did." The taller man said normally, trying not get mad at his former teammate. 

"Oh, I see! You came up here so you can get away from your team! You came up here because your team is on your back! Oh, wait, no it's not! Cause your team is the best team in the damn league! And you couldn't let your home town win one damn game because you are too good for us!" Russell was fuming.

"No-" KD was cut off.

"No? Didn't think so. You have no reason to be up here. In fact, this is my turf not yours." 

"Russell!" Kevin finally raised his voice. 

The other man stayed quiet.

"I came up here because I needed to clear my head. I came up here to try to find something that I've been missing for a long time." Durant said softly. 

"What'd you come up your for me?" Russell asked bluntly, no emotion in his voice. 

"To be honest I didn't know you actually came up here." KD chuckled. Russell rolled his eyes, but the other man couldn't see because of the darkness surrounding them.  
"But in a way yes, I came up here because I tried to find something that would clearly remind me of you..."

Silence.

"I-I'm outta here." Westbrook said looking past Durant and trying to get past him.

"Wait-" Kevin reached out and put a hand on Russ's chest.

"Man get your hands off me!" Westbrook yelled, flailing his arms around trying to move the others arm away. Russell stepped back a few steps staring at the other man, angry as if he was on the court.

"Just tell me..." Kevin looked straight into Russell's eyes waiting for an answer.

"Tell you what?" 

"Why are you up here?"

Shaking his head Russell turned around and started to laugh. 

Kevin started to move closer and watched as the point guard moved to the edge and leaned on the railing. Russ kept laughing and kept shaking his head. After a while Kevin noticed that his laughs slowly turned into sobs. The taller man gently put his hand on the others back. Russ tenses up from the touch. 

"I came up here... because I thought that everything we did together... everything that we had... would still be here..." Russell was broken and Kevin knew exactly why.

Russ turned around and faced Kevin. He looked down and whispered, "I don't care what team you decide to be on. But I do care about who you decide to be with." 

Kevin made a small smile, "Did you think I was hooking up with Steph?" 

"I don't know were you?" Russell looked up dead serious. 

Kevin's smile faded. "Of course not. Not my type." Kevin then focused on Russell's plump lips, oh how they used to do so much work on him. 

"Really? Then what is your type?" The shorter man stepped closer to Kevin.

"Hmm... I think you already know..." Kevin leaned down and was about to capture Russ's lips with his until Russ jerked away. KD slowly looked up to meet Russ's eyes in confusion.

"Explain your type." Russell wasn't taking any shit. He leaned back as far as he could go, resting his elbows on the railing, waiting for the answer. 

KD gulped out of nervousness. He knew the answer but he knew an aggravated Russ, was a deadly Russ. 

"Well...I-I like 'em thick, just like you..." KD answered quietly, pushing his hand up Russell's leg and rested on his plump butt. 

"Mhmm...and...?" Russell had a small smile on his face.

"I like 'em strong... built, just like you..." KD raised his other hand to caress Russ's perfectly chiseled abs through the game jersey. 

"So Curry isn't built?" Russell had his head turned expecting Kevin to give in.

Kevin licked his lips, "Not as built as you baby..." 

Those few words completely aroused Russell. To here that low sexy voice. Russ bit his lip and looked down, and noticed a small tent in his shorts. 

"So you mean to tell me that you never hooked up with anybody for the whole time you were gone?" Russ kept his head down. 

"I belong to one person and one person only..." Durant got closer. "You... now you tell me, did you hook up with anyone?" 

"Baby I think you forgot who you're talking to... Im the most loyal person you'll ever meet...There was and never will be anyone else..." finally Russ closed the space. 

Durant without looking down already knows that Russ was almost at half staff. He knew that Russ could get turned on easily, by almost everything Kevin says. 

Kevin seized Russell's body and attacked his lips. 

The kiss was passionate and lasted for a long time. Until KD gasped for air. 

"God I fucking missed you." Durant cussed in between gasps. 

"Shut up." Russ replied breathless as well. He grabbed the collar of KDs sweater and pulled him back down to yet another tongue wrestle. Russell couldn't help but moan through the connection. That caused KD to slowly grind against the already aroused body next to him. 

Russell suddenly pulled back and moaned loudly, Kevin's long leg moved between Russell's leg and pressed against Russell's member. Russ's head was slung back and he squeezed KDs arms. 

Kevin moved down to Russell's neck and nipped and sucked every sweet spot he remembered. 

"Oh~" Russ's moans was like a symphony to Kevin's ears. "Ah~!" 

They grinded on each other, "Keep it down baby~ someone might hear." Kevin whispered in Russell's ear.

"Fuck 'em!" Was all Russ could get out. "Gah-Fuck I don't think I can-ugh!" Russ couldn't talk, Kevin knew that Russell can last for a long time, but he wasn't sure about being clothed while going at it.

They immediately went back to kissing. Kevin silenced every moan Russell created.

Suddenly the rooftop door swung open, "Hey Kevin are you up here?" It was Klay.

KD and Russ immediately stopped and KD turned around and tried to completely cover Russ trying to hide him. Russell tried his best to hide behind KD. But it was too late, Klay could see Westbrooks shoes and parts of his uniform.

"Oh shit..."Klay froze "Uh.. look man uh i-if you want some uh alone time I-I'll uh..." Klays cheeks were pink and he couldn't make eye contact with the tall man. 

"Klay-" KD started but got cut off.

"Klay! Shut up!" Russell yelled leaning out from behind Kevin's body. 

Klay was shocked and couldn't think of the words to say.

KD slightly hit Russell to make him shut up.

"I'm sorry Klay, I'm going to be spending the weekend here in Oklahoma. Can you please tell Coach?" Kevin politely responded. 

"Oh yeah sure! He'll understand! H-Have fun you guys!" And with that Klay left in the blink of an eye.

"Dumbass." Was all Russ said. KD turned around and noticed that Russell was no longer hard. 

"You got something against Klay?" 

"I got something against those wimpy ass Warriors." Russ started walking past KD. Then turns around and smiles noticing KD squinting his eyes. "But nothing against you baby~" 

"Mhm..." Kevin couldn't help a smile. 

Russell reached out and grabbed KDs hand. 

"C'mon, lemme show you the new beds our therapists got after you left." Russ winked.

"Ohh~" KD was aroused once again.

And with that Russell lead KD down the stairs.

Just like old times.


	3. Steph's Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth Curry, little brother of the legendary Stephen Curry, was always tired of coming second to Steph. Until he soon finds that someone shared that same feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really new type of ship. So please keep an open mind when reading this and just enjoy.

'Shit shit shit!' Seth thought in his mind as he surfed through different websites trying to find an airline with an open plane ticket. It was two weeks until Thanksgiving and Seth was headed out to Charlotte, North Carolina, or was supposed to anyway. 

Seth had been so busy the past few months. He was attending camps and workouts and was working nonstop on his off season. 

This season was a little different. Instead of playing the normal season all the way through the holidays like it usually does, the NBA postponed any upcoming games until after Christmas. It was a huge change but the league is always changing overtime. For the majority of all the players they are truly thankful that they get to spend time with their families. 

Except for Seth. Seth was supposed to fly out to his home town and spend Thanksgiving with the rest of his family. He simply didn't have the time. Now that it was the last minute, and Seth couldn't find any available spots anywhere. 

"Fuck..." Seth mumbled to himself. After a few seconds of searching his phone started to ring.

Caller ID reading, "Steph".

"Great now what." Seth said to nobody as he lifted his phone.

"Hello?" Seth said really not in the mood to talk to his brother.

"Hey Seth! How ya been? Are you coming over anytime soon?" Seth could hear the smug in Stephs voice. 

"Trying to..." was all Seth could make out before leaving his head in his hands. 

"Wait so you still didn't get a ticket yet?" Steph was serious now.

"No." 

"Oh shit." Steph was surprised and was kind of concerned. "So... are you coming at all?" 

"I don't know man, it's looking pretty rough right now."

It was a few minutes of silence until one of them spoke.

"Well I have to go... hopefully you'll make it in time. Bye." Steph had a faint smile on his face, and Seth knew it.

"Bye." Seth hung up and practically tossed his phone on his couch. 

His head was held in his hands. Deep in thought. 

Once again... Seth thought. Once again his older brother beat him. Once again he came second. Once again Steph gets to bask in the glory. 

He thought back to when they were kids. How they would always play until their dad favorited Steph. Practically choosing Steph over him everyday. 

Then he thought about when he was on the same team as Steph his first few years in the NBA. The Golden State Warriors. He had the option of staying and had the opportunity to play with his older brother but, he refused and chose to stay out of Stephs shadow. He wanted to create a path of his own and not follow the same path as his brother as he did for his whole life. Yet when he left he lost his chance of ever getting a ring. If he had stayed he would've gotten two damn rings. He would've been something. But when he wanted to be something of his own, it completely back fired and lost his chance of ever being noticed. 

Seth was sick and tired of it. 

He got up and walked over to his stand under his flat screen. He observed the picture of him and Steph holding the championship trophy after the Warriors won in 2015. He looked at how happy Steph was. Out of anger and years of rage Seth threw the picture on the floor, the glass shattering. He slid to his knees and sobbed softly. 

*Ring ring*

Seths phone went off, someone was calling him. He really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Reluctantly, he picked up his phone. The caller ID read, Mychel. 

Mychel Thompson. A former teammate of Seths when he was in the D-League, playing for the Santa Cruz Warriors. They've been like brothers, considering that both of their actual brothers are the original splash brothers. Mychel and Seth had a lot of great memories, a lot more than Seth had with Steph. Brother of Klay Thomson, the previous NBA Champion.

"Hey Mychel," Seth used all of his strength not to sound like he was crying, "How you doin?" 

"Seth! My man! I'm great! How are you?" Mychel was always so optimistic, even if he does look like a quiet guy.

"Honestly... not so great." Seth whispered.

"Oh no. What happened?" Mychel was stern now.

"I...I can't make it home to my family out in Charlotte for Thanksgiving." 

"Oh shit man... so sorry to hear that! I'm sorry man." 

Silence traveled over both ends of the phone.

"Hey! I got an idea!" Mychel suddenly bursts out, pure joy filling his voice once again.

"Oh no, what?" Seth had to silently laugh to himself, because Mychel wasn't the type to have good ideas.

"How about you come over to my folks for Thanksgiving!" 

Seths eyes widened. 

"A-are you sure? I don't want to intrude or anything-"

"No no, you're not intruding! You've always been apart of the family! We'd be happy to have you!" Seth was smiling all thoughts of his brother were gone.

"Well I might not know your family-"

"Oh no, it's just gonna be my parents, brothers, and our lady friends! Not too much family this year. Klay bought like a family house for our parents, so it's also like a late house warming party." 

"Oh, well that's cool!"

"Sure is! You coming?"

Seth took a few seconds debating whether or not he should accept the extremely generous offer.

"I would love to come!" Seth finally complied. Seth could hear the other man on the phone celebrating. 

"Can't wait! I'll text you the directions! Wait are you in Oakland?" 

"Yeah, workouts and sponsors you know?" 

"Alright sick! This is going to be so cool! I gotta go, talk to you later Seth!"

"Bye Mychel, thank you so much!"

And with that they hung up. Seth was utterly happy and was so relieved that he had something to do for Thanksgiving. He slowly looked at the ground, where he threw the picture on the floor. 

"I'll clean that up later..." Seth mumbled to himself, getting up off the floor and made his way upstairs. 

On the way up he was contemplating whether or not he should call Steph and tell him the good news. He decided not to and to leave it as a surprise.

\-------------------  
It's the day of  
It's 2:39 pm and Seth was told he should be at the Thomsons house by 4. It was a little early but the house was all the way across California. Seth was outside about to lock his door when his phone started to vibrate.

Caller ID: Steph

'Fantastic.' Seth thought sarcasticly.

"Hello?" The younger Curry answered into the phone.

"Hey Seth! What you doin?" Seth could practically hear the other mans cocky grin on the other side.

"I'm going to celebrate Thanksgiving." Seth said bluntly rolling his eyes.

"What? You are? So you're going out to eat?" Steph was suddenly surprised. Seth slightly smiled evily.

"Yep" Seth looked down and mumbled, "More or less."

"Well... that's great. I didn't know restaurants were open on Thanksgiving?" 

"Yeah well some are." 

"Hmm... hey uhh I gotta go you know set the table. I'll call you later, bye little bro!" 

"Bye." 

'Set the table?' Seth thought, his mind immediately pictured all of the memories he had of him and Steph always competing to set up the table. Seth was always the winner because their mother didn't like the way Steph rushes. Looks like Steph won this one. Add that to the list of things he's won at. 

Seth erased his brother out of his mind and got in his car. It's going to be a long drive.

\---------------------

"Seth my man! You're looking sharp! I see you cleanly shaved!" Mychel greeted the Curry at the door. 

Seth laughed and hugged the taller man, "Nice to see you man!" Seth looked at the huge house in front of him. 'Wow Klay got this for his parents?' Seth was astounded by the true beauty of the place.

Seth was welcomed in the home and said hello to Mychels girlfriend, Claire. Soon he said hello to Trayce. The youngest brother of the three. The only one to create his own path, and went to the MLB. Now he's not living in anybody else's shadow, he's creating the shadow. Seth slightly envied him, he was good friends with Trayce. After he met Trayces new girlfriend, Nicole.

Seth then greeted Mr. And Mrs. Thompson.

"You are always welcomed here Seth!" Mrs. Thomson exclaimed. And after a small conversation everybody started to help set up, even Seth, he felt like he was a part of the family.

"Hey where's Klay?" Trayce looked around. 

"That boy...Klay get down here! Seth is here!" Mrs. Thompson yelled up the stairs, shaking her head. "I'm sorry Seth, some champ he is huh?" She said jokingly.

Seth made a small laugh, "Its okay Mrs. Thompson." Seth can't remember anytime that he and Klay didn't get along. Seth was overreacting.

"You really don't need to help Seth! You're our guest!" Mrs. Thompson pried but Seth refused.

"No no, it's fine. I wouldn't forgive myself if I just watched you guys work." 

"You're such a sweet guy. Unlike some boys in this house..." she looked up at the stairs, still no answer from Klay.

After almost a half hour of getting everything ready Seth really needed to use the restroom.

"Excuse me Mrs. Thompson, where's your bathroom?"

"Oh it's up the stairs on the right its the first door." 

Thank you!" Seth took his time going up the stairs, looking at each picture that hung on the wall. One was of all the Thompsons when their father was in the NBA. One was when they were all babies. And there was a few little league baseball pictures. When Seth got to the top he found the door but it was closed and there was a light from the other side. 

'Huh, someone must be using it... Klay.' Seth kept to himself. 'That's where you went.' He turned around and waited, staring at a beautifully framed photo of Klay when he was first drafted to the Warriors, he was fresh out of college and didn't grow a goatee yet. He was holding a jersey with his his father next to him.

"Aww, cute." Seth said quietly, not realizing that there was someone behind him. 

"You think that's cute?" Spoke a voice practically out of nowhere, startling Seth.

"O-oh my god! Klay you scared me man!" Seth gripped his stomach. Klay chuckled leaning on the door frame.

"You think I'm cute?" Klay had a satisfied smile on his face.

"I didn't say that..."

"Yeah you did." 

Seth was about to answer back but Klays mother called out, saying that the food was ready. Seth quickly walked past Klay into the bathroom, on his way in he caught a glimpse of Klay smiling.

\-------------------

Mr. And Mrs. Thompson, Mychel, Claire, Trayce, Nicole, Klay and Seth was seated at the table, waiting to begin. 

Seth was confused, he thought Klay had a girlfriend. Then he remembered that Klays girlfriend soon called herself his ex a few months ago. At least Seth wasn't the only single guy on the table. 

Seth sat on the very end of the long table. Seth could see all the food, and everyone else.

"Seth because you're the guest, why don't you say grace?" Mrs. Thompson asked kindly.

"I'd be honored to..." Seth said grace and right when everyone was going to dig in, Seths phone went off, someone was trying to FaceTime him.

Everyone stopped and looked towards him, Seth froze his cheeks flushed and was completely embarrassed.

"U-um I-I'm so sorry I'll put it on silent-" he stuttered struggling to get his phone out of his pocket.

"Who's it from?" Mychel asked curious as always and leaned over the table to see.

"Uhhh... my brother..." Seth slowly looked up as his phone kept ringing. Nobody seemed disappointed or mad. Mrs. Thompson smiled and nodded.

"Answer it!" Mr. Thompson yelled almost let childly.

Without hesitation, Seth tapped the green button and watched as his brothers fave absorbed the screen.

"Hey Seth! Happy Thanksgiving! Did you eat yet? What restaurant are you at?" Stephs voice was loud in the silence everybody on the table was holding back their laughter.

"Uh Happy Thanksgiving Steph, no I didn't eat yet and I'm not at a restaurant. In fact, I'm having dinner with the fam right now!" 

Steph was confused and a little agitated. 

"What?"

"Say hi!" Seth said turning the camera around, revealing the Thompsons. 

In unison everyone said hi and a few waved.

"Who is that?" Steph really couldn't see because of the bad quality.

"Hey Steph!" Klay announced waving.

"Klay? Is that you? Wait, you're having Thanksgiving with the Thompsons?!" Steph was in pure shock. His eyes so wide you can see every hint of hazel. 

"Yeah." Seth couldn't stop smiling, he doesn't know why Steph seems so mad but he likes it.

"Hi Seth!" Mrs. Curry popped in from the background, "How is my baby?" 

"Mom!" Seths face flushed again, and he whined like a little kid. The Thompson family all laughed. 

"OMG Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Hi Julie!" Seths mom proclaimed into the phone saying hello to Mrs. Thompson. 

"Hi Sonya!" The mother replied.

"Steph hang up and let them enjoy! Bye everyone!" The Curry mother ordered.

They all said their farewells and they hung up. Seth put his phone on silent and shoved it back into his pockets. 

"So sorry for that!" He felt horrible.

"It's okay! It's much better than what these boys do at our family dinner tables..." Mrs. Thompson joked.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly. Everyone laughed and had fun and Seth even forgot that he was a Curry.

"Seth you are always welcomed into our family, and don't you forget it!" Mr and Mrs Thompson agreed.

\-------------------------

Once everything was cleaned up, the leftovers were getting packed by the three ladies while having a conversation. Trayce, Mychel and their father was competing against each other in NBA 2K17. Taking up all the space and games in the living room, which left Klay and Seth to wait on the side and spectate. It looked like they weren't going to give up their spots anytime soon so Klay got impatient. Klay got up and moved towards Seth.

"You wanna play this in my room? I got the same game and console up there." Klay said casually.

Without anything else better to do Seth accepted the request and followed Klay up the stairs. Seth noticed right away that his room was huge. It had a queen sized bed, a small flatscreen with a console, a mini fridge, and on a door that was across the room was a small basketball hoop that you usually see little kids have, and under that a laundry basket with no laundry. 

"Wow! Are all rooms like this?!" Seth was astounded.

Klay laughed, "No I bought it for my parents, but since it's technically a family house, every sibling gets a room. Since I bought it I got to choose first, of course after our parents took the biggest room."

And with that they played 2K, sitting on the edge of Klays bed. They got to know more things about each other and shared a bunch of laughs. 

"Oh! Oh!" Klay boasted lobbing an alley from Chris Paul that finished with Blake Griffin slaming down a dunk. "Ohhhhhhh!!" Klay stood up pointing up in the air celebrating. Seth sat on the bed shaking his head, it was kind of funny seeing Klay celebrate like that. 

"You cheatin!" Seth protested playfully, smiling gleefully.

"No way man, pure skill." They laughed, "You want another beer?" Klay offered. They paused the game and Seth nodded.

As Klay was walking towards the fridge, Seth spotted a small orange foam basketball that was probably for that small hoop on the door. He realized that the hoop was right next to the mini fridge. Without hesitation Seth grabbed the foam ball and silently creeped up on Klay. As Klay was coming back up with two fresh beers in hand Seth sprung up in the air and slammed the ball into the small circle, dunking it, completely knocking over Klay. 

"Ohhhh!! And the crowd goes wild!" Seth yelled throwing his fists in the air and turning around and celebrating just like Klay did. Klay slowly got up and watched as Seth was making crowd noises. He watched as Seth slowly walked away from him. Klay is not going to let this boy dunk on him! Klay set the beers on the fridge and ran to Seth tackling him from behind. 

"Oof!" Seth let out and they landed on the bed. Klay was on top and they wrestled. After a few seconds Klay seized Seths wrists and pinned him down. Seth didn't realize the position they were in and kept trying to get out of the other mans hold. The more Seth struggled the more Klay would slip and the closer he got to Seth. Klay tried to stop his movements by tightening his grip on the man underneath him. Seth was still unaware of what they were doing and kept moving around. Reality finally hit when he could feel Klays breath on his lips. 

They both froze. Both of them staring at each other's features. It felt like eternity by the time one of them made a move. Klay got closer and was only a few centimeters away from Seth but stopped moving when he looked Seth in the eyes. Trying to see if this is okay. Seth couldn't wait any longer and sat up just enough to meet Klay. Their lips collided and neither one of them held back.

Klays mind was racing he never thought this would happen. He also never thought that his teammates little brother had the most soft and plump lips ever. Klays hands were gripping Seths wrist holding him down. Klay was enjoying this, their tongues wrestling. The kiss became so passionate. Seth moaned and gasped causing Klay to get even more aroused. He's never experienced something like this. He's been with many women, but they were nothing compared to this.

Seth liked this. Maybe a little more than he should. Seth wanted more. With every moan he suppressed the more he would get. He didn't want this to end. But unfortunately they needed air.

Klay stopped and sat up panting hard. Seth, wanting more leaned up to continue but stopped when Klay didn't meet him he stopped and opened his eyes. Klay let go of the younger mans wrists and sat on his knees at the edge of the bed. His eyes were down and stared A his hands. Seth sat up till he was leaning on his elbows. They said nothing.

"I-I'm sorry..." Klay said avoiding eye contact with the Curry. Seth licked his lips and smiled.

"Don't be." Seth whispered. Klays eyes shot up, surprised. 

"You-you liked it?" Klay sounded hopeful his face holding a small grin.

Seth shrugged, "It was aight." Seth jokingly stated. Klay was more then amused.

"Aight? You didn't sound like it was just aight." An evil grin crept upon the Thompsons face.

Seth continued to play this game. "I've had better."

"Is that a challenge?" 

"I don't know is it?" 

Klay chuckled and slowly crawled back on top of Seth. Seth not moving anywhere, couldn't help but smile. They came face to face and was so close to having another passionate kiss but, they stopped dead in their tracks when they heard footsteps come up stairs. 

"Klay?" Was a muffled voice from the staircase.

"Oh shit c'mon-" Klay whispered, getting up suddenly and grabbing Seths shirt pulling him up to the edge of the bed. Seth still needed time to process what was happening. Klay quickly grabbed the two controllers and sat back down right next to Seth, unpaused the game and started playing again. Seth just followed his lead.

"Klay? You in here?" It was Mychel, he opened the door to Klays room and saw Seth and Klay just chilling and playing 2K. 

"Yeah? What is it man?" Klay asked never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Claire and I are headed out." 

"Oh! We'll go say goodbye. Cmon Seth." With that Michel left the room and the two behind him gave each other a look and they laughed silently. Klays timing couldn't be more perfect. 

\-------------------

After Mychel and Claire left, Trayce and Nicole decided it was time to leave as well. Mr. And Mrs. Thompson Klay and Seth stood outside waving goodbye. Mr. Thompson, noticed purple looking marks on Seths wrists, that was never there before he thought.

"Hey Seth, where'd you get those?" The Thompson father pointed to his hands.

"Hm? Oh!" Klay and Seth stood silent they didn't see it earlier. Did Klay really grip him that hard? "I... I don't know." 

Klay slyly snuck in a smile and stared at the smaller mans wrists. He leaned down and before he even knew what he was doing he said, " I guess you're mine now..." 

Seth froze and his eyes widened. Thankfully Klays parents didn't see it, they were already headed inside. Klay soon followed but waited at the door for Seth. Seth slowly made his way to the door, and just before going in he stopped and looked at Klay. Seth brought his hands up and grabbed Klays face and brought it down to his height, "Was that the hardest you can squeeze?" Seth breathed seductively. Klay had butterflies in his stomach. And his member downstairs became slightly active. Seth went inside leaving a stunned Klay outside trying to contemplate what just happened. 

\-----------------

"Damn boys, always up so late." The mother of the Thompsons was dragging herself out of her and her husbands bedroom. She made her way to the living room where the TV stayed on and looked for the two culprits that left it on. To her surprise she found Klay sitting next to Seth. They were very close together, Seth was resting his head on Klays shoulder and Klay had his arm around Curry. They had fallen asleep like that. "Aww, that's cute!" The woman whispered.

"What's cute?" The father of the Thompsons appeared right next to his wife. "The hell is that?" Was what he said immediately after he saw his son and another guy in that position. Quickly after he received a slap on the arm by his wife.

"Shh! Let them be!" She hissed, she ran away and ran back with a phone. She raised it up and took a picture of the two boys.

"You're not going to post that on social media are you?" 

"Of course not! It's good for blackmail. And it's just cute." 

The parents turned off the TV and covered the two young adults on the couch with a blanket. Mrs. Thompson kissing the forehead of them both. 

"Do I get one?" Her husband pleaded.

"No, c'mon let's go back to bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only part 1 of this ship. I know it's a weird one but I like going outside the box. Don't worry Steph/Klay is coming!!!


	4. Stephs Shadow Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry too lazy to rewrite the summary... it's the same as the first part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a continuation of the first part. There is going to be more and keep an open mind! Enjoy~

Klay and Seth have been texting each other for days. They've been making small talk over the phone too. Their conversations seem normal until they get to the flirting then thats when things get heated. Seth would tease the man and Klay would only provoke.

After six days Klay suggested something that caught them both by surprise.

~~~~~~~

Texting...

Klay: hey do u wanna come over?

Seths eyes widened.

Seth: like 2 ur place?

It was a stupid question Seth knew but he asked it anyway, giving him more time to think.

Klay: yeah no brothers this time, and no I'm not going to make a move... unless you want me too ;)

Klay: I was hoping we could hang

Seths face flushed, and rolled his eyes playfully, without thinking it through he kept the conversation alive.

Seth: lol ok sounds cool when?

Klay: today? Or tomorrow?

It was a risky question. Seth took a few minutes to reply. Klay freaked out a little and thought he lost him. 

Seth: I'll come over now sound good?

Klay was beyond relieved and was more than happy.

Klay: sounds great! See you soon! You need directions?

Seth: yeah lol 

\----------------

Seth pulled up to Klays home. It was nice. It wasn't as big as the house he bought for his parents, but Seth couldn't care less.

Seth knocked on the door and it only took a few seconds for it to open. Seth was greeted with a smiling Klay. 

"Hey man! How you doing?" Klay embraced Seth in a hug. 

Seth hugged back and kept a smile plastered on his face. 

"I'm okay. How are you?" Seths face was resting on Klays shoulder, this hug lasted a little longer than it should have. 

Klay pulled back but still rested his hands on the smaller mans waist, and looked at Seths eyes. He smiled.

"Pretty good honestly." Klay stood in his position, taking in every feature and every feeling. Seth didn't mind, it was kind of comfortable to stay in Klays hands. "Well, make yourself at home!" Klay finally let Seth go and closed the door. Seth walked past Klay and to his couch. Much to his surprise he sees a big brown lump of fur curled up lying there. Seth totally forgot about Rocco.

"Oh my god! Hi Rocco!" Seth practically sprinted towards the dog. The dog bolted up from the sound of his name and wagged whatever tail he had left. Seth planted himself on the couch and pet the dog. Rocco enjoying every bit of it. "Hi boy! Who's a good boy?"

Klay smiled and for some reason got a little aroused. He sat next to Seth, the opposite side of Rocco. Klay leaned back and turned on the TV. Klay put his arm above Seth and rested it on the couch. Seth didn't even realize.

"Aww he's giving me kisses!" Seth had his head turned away and Rocco only had access to the side of his face. Klay felt jealousy rush over. Was he really getting jealous over a dog?

"Okay Rocco that's enough," Klay finally had enough and reached over slightly pushing the dog away. 

"Oh no it's okay! He just really likes me!" Seth reminded Klay of the women that sat in this same spot and did the same thing to Rocco, except Rocco actually liked Seth. "Ew your breath stinks."

Klay leaned over in front of the smaller man and kind of pushed the bulldog away, "Okay I think that's enough, down Rocco!" 

Seth stopped petting the dog and stared at the side of Klays face.

"Are you jealous?" Seth had a smirk on his face.

"What? No!" Klay was shaking his head.

"Mmhm yeah sure," 

They shared a small laugh and Rocco curled up on the edge of the couch. 

After silence took over, Klay noticed Seth slightly more uncomfortable than a little while ago. Klay reached over for the remote and turned the TV off. 

"What's wrong Seth?" Klay asked silently. It took a minute for Seth to come up with something.

"What are we doing Klay?" Seth rested his elbows on his knees. "What's happening?"

Klay opened his mouth ready to respond, but was shut down.

"And non of that bullshit lies." Seth was monotone.

Klay took a moment to gather what he was going to say, "Honestly, I don't know what's happening. Ever since Thanksgiving... I couldn't get you out of my mind. And no it's not just the kiss."

Seth stayed quiet. 

"I got closer to you. Now I can't stop thinking about you..." Klay was barely above a whisper. 

Seth didn't have anything to say. He sat there staring at the ground. Both of them said nothing. 

Seth scoffed, "I'm not into guys..." Seth couldn't look up.

Klay looked at the Curry, and he felt his heart drop.

"But I'm into you..." Seth finally had the urge to look at Klay but only for a second.

Klays eyes shot up and was immediately delighted. He smiled, "Yeah I'm not into guys either. But I'm willing to change that.... Seth... can we be something?" Klay leaned over, "Give me a chance?" 

A smile crept over Seths face, and he looked up almost brushing noses with the other man. Seth brought up his hand and placed it on the back of Klays neck. He pulled him down and they locked lips. They shared the passion, and their tongues didn't hold back. Klay leaned into it and he rested his hand on Seths thigh. Seth moaned and tugged at Klays shirt. Moans and grunts erupted from both of them. They kept going nothing holding them back. 

They were so into it, until something pounced on Seth and started to lick his face, Rocco. Seth laughed through Klays lips and pulled away, only to get kissed from the dog. 

"Looks like someone wanted in on the fun!" Seth leaned as far as he could away from the sloshy tongue but it was no use. "Aaahhh!" 

"Did I just lose you to a dog?" Klay was a little out of breath but was disappointed that his dog stopped them. 

Seth laughed and finally got the dog off of him. He focused on Klay and said, "Its a hard choice to choose from, but I'll choose you over a dog any day." He leaned over and pecked Klay on the lips. "And yes, I want to be something with you." 

Klay smiled, "Ha! I won! He's mine!" Klay pointed at Rocco sitting down panting happily. Seth laughed. 

The rest of the night the two had a lot of fun. They joked and made out. They were watching a movie and they kept getting distracted by each other. 

"You hungry?" Klay asked grabbing a beer for both of them. 

"Yeah! Can you cook?" 

"Well I can but I got nothing to cook with. Wanna order pizza?" 

"Sure!" 

As soon as the pizza came they dug in. It was 9:36 pm. They had fun and laughed and continued to watch TV. It was until a commercial came on for degree. Seth was the first one to notice and his smile disappeared. It was his brother on the big screen. He remembered everything else that happened before tonight. And reminded himself that he's now dating his brothers teammate. His mind faded away from the TV and back to his brother.

"Seth? Are you okay?" Klay couldn't stand seeing him so down. When Seth didn't answer he looked at the TV and watched as the commercial finally ended. Klay understood. "I know how you feel Seth."

Seth looked at Klay and shook his head. 

"I'm sorry Klay but I don't think you do..."

"I know how it feels to be pushed aside. How it feels to make way for the man himself. I know how it feels to be second best because I'm not the one making the three, I'm the one passing it to him. I'm always known for the assist and just being there. I know what it's like to be in his shadow... I know how it feels Seth." 

Klay couldn't explain it better. Seth felt the exact same and was shocked by how true it all was. Seth stared at Klay, how could he have missed it? Now Klay was the one looking down. They had more in common than Seth had thought.

"I'm sorry... I guess we share the same shadow huh?" Seth didn't mean for it to sound like a joke but it just came out that way. 

They stayed in silence. 

"Lets not tell him." Klay said out of the blue.

"What?" Seth was confused.

"Let's not tell Steph anything. Let's keep this a secret." 

Seth smiled, "I wasn't planning on telling him anyway..."

They both laughed. 

\--------------  
It was 11:54 pm and they were both barely up. 

"I need to get home..." Seth mumbled. They were laying on the couch. Seth had his face buried in Klays chest, and was dozing off. 

Klay yawned for the 40th time, "Its late, why don't you just stay?" 

The smaller man smiled tiredly and looked up, "You planned this didn't you?" 

Klay had his eyes closed and was half asleep but managed to smile mischievously, "Maybe..." 

Seth giggled and forced himself up. He pecked Klays lips and started to get off the couch. 

"Where you going?" Klay whined as he watched Seth walk up the stairs.

"To bed. Good night~" Seth teased.

"No! Stay with me!" Klay had his arms open hoping for Seth to come back. He was acting like a child.

"Or you can come up here with me?" Seth stopped on the stairs waiting. 

"Nah, I'm too lazy," Klay turned his back and was facing away from Seth.

"Ok, do what you like, just letting you know I like to sleep with my clothes off~" Seth yelled back to the living room. 

Klay sprung off the couch and turned off the TV and lights and sprinted up stairs. 

"You're such a pervert." Seth said as Klay wrapped his arms around Seth from behind guiding Seth to his bedroom. "No funny buisness." Seth said as they made their way towards the bed. Klay chuckled and took off his shirt. Seth watched and waited until Klay was in his underwear and crawled into the sheets. 

"Well? You comin?" 

Seth took off his shirt but left his shorts on. Klay couldn't help but stare. 

"Wow... you expect me not to make a move?" Seth rolled his tired eyes and crawled in next to Klay, "Hey wait a minute you said you sleep with your clothes off!" 

"Be happy with what you get babe~" 

"Aww man..." Klay was a little sad and made a pouty face. Seth rolled his eyes.

"Next time okay?" Klay smiled and they shared a small kiss. Seth stopped before it could go any further. "Sweet dreams Klay." 

They cuddled and absorbed each other's warmth. Klay couldn't hold back a grin.

"My dreams already came true..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Klay/Steph will be coming soon enough. That one will have nothing to do with this one!!!


	5. Stephs Shadow Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same thing as the other ones. Sorry to lazy to rewrite summary. But in this chapter it's a little different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is gonna go on for a few more chapters, sorry about that. Don't worry I'm coming up with more ideas, but I just don't have time to write them. Please keep an open mind and enjoy ;)

"Klay~" a voice echoed through darkness. "Klay~wake up Klay~" 

Klay opened his eyes, his vision hazy. 

"What? What's happening? Where am I?" Klay looked around and in front of him was Seth. Seth was smiling and didn't have a shirt on. Damn... Klay thought, he's got a nice body. He was wearing a bright neon pair of swim shorts with pineapples on it, and right above his hip was a purple spot that looked a lot like the marks Klay left on Seth during Thanksgiving. Seth licked his lips.

"I know you want more babe but I don't want to waste a day like this..." Seth was hovering over Klay and was whispering next to Klays ear. Seth got up and off the big white bed. 

Klay was confused. Want more of what? He was then hit in the face with a gust of sea air. What the hell? He thought and he took a look around, he saw crystal blue ocean surrounding them, beautiful plants and a bright sunny day waiting outside. 

"Woah, where are we?" Klay was awestruck. 

Seth laughed, "Babe were you that drunk?" He shook his head and looked at a lost Klay. "We're in Caicos! You know our honeymoon?" 

Klays eyes widened. They got married?! Oh damn, not that Klay was complaining but he just didn't remember doing that. Klay had the urge to look down and saw a golden ring on his ring finger with the name 'Seth' engraved on it. Another hand then slipped through Klays fingers and their hands intertwined. Klay took the other hand checked to see if it was true. And surely enough, he discovered the same golden band on the same ring finger but with the name 'Klay' engraved on it. Klay felt water come to his eyes, and smiled widely. He looked up and made eye contact with his apparently new husband. 

"So, who took the last name?" Klay asked.

Seth giggled and brushed noses with Klay, "You're so funny Klay..." as if on cue a man in a black suit appeared out of the corner of Klays eye. 

"Mr. Seth Thompson, the boat rental company is here to see you." 

Seth Thompson? Not bad. But I guess it sounded better than Klay Curry. 

Seth sprung out of bed and thanked the man in the suit and followed him out of the room. 

"Klay babe, your clothes are on the floor," Seth pointed out before leaving.

Klay looked down and noticed he was shirtless, then looked under the sheets and saw that he was butt naked. He also saw some purple marks on his inner thighs. 

Klay then realized what 'Wanting more' meant. Holy crap. Klay was angry that he didn't remember one bit of it. He saw all his clothes on the floor too and for some reason his white blue and yellow basketball jersey laying on the floor too. Huh?

Next thing he knew he was sitting outside enjoying the shade and his surroundings. In front of him Seth was reading a book. His back was faced towards Klay. He stared at the beautifully tanned skin.

"You know if you take a picture it will last longer." Seth said not looking up from the book at all. 

Klay chuckled and whipped out a phone. He wasn't sure who's phone it was but he somehow had it. He snapped a picture, a few actually. And for some reason had access to Seths Instagram account and posted two pictures on there. The caption was of two emojis, a stack of books and an ocean wave.

A few minutes later, Klay closed his eyes and opened it. Only to be met with the sound of ocean waves crashing. He was rocking back and forth, he was on a small boat. He turned around and saw Seth in his swim shorts and a sailor cap on, he was steering the boat. Klay couldn't help but stare as Seth leaned on one leg and watched as his exposed back had bite marks near the shoulder. Boy was he lucky...

He turned back around and admired the blue around him. He heard some shuffling behind him and heard a picture snap. Seth then appeared next to him and showed Klay the picture he took. It was of Klays back. Because of the lighting, you could see a lot of scratch marks.

"Damn I didn't think I scratched you that hard..." Seth smiled and Klay was kind of aroused. He pictured Seth being in a position that could make that much scratches. 

Damn.

"Here take another one!" Klay boasted, he grabbed his black and yellow hat with an A on it. Somehow Klay just grabbed it out of nowhere. He raised up a shaka sign. Seth took the picture and this time you couldn't see a single scratch. Wow. 

Seth posted it on Klays Instagram, description saying 'Skyblue'. 

Seth pulled Klay over to him and was inches away and Klay leaned in but was stopped. 

"Klay..." 

Klay couldn't move. Seth didn't say anything. 

"Klay..." 

The words didn't come from either of them. Seth looked down and dissolved right before Klays eyes. 

Everything went black. 

"Klay...?" It was Seth.

Klay opened his eyes and he was greeted with no blue waters, no sea salt filled air, but was greeted with his one and only, Seth. 

Seth was worried, they were still lying in Klays bed. Klay sat up and looked around, no clothes on the floor except for the ones he tossed on the side the night before, no jersey. Klay lifted up his sheet and saw he had his boxers on. He slowly looked up and slowly turned his left hand only to find no ring. 

He was dreaming. It felt so real. 

Seth sat up next to Klay. 

"What's wrong? Bad dream?" Seth slung his arm around Klays. 

"No actually, the best kind of dream..." Klay rubbed his ring finger. 

"Oh... sorry for waking you..." Seth felt really bad.

"No no, don't be sorry babe~" Klay leaned over and kissed Seths forehead. 

"What were you dreaming about?" Seth noticed Klay rubbing his ring finger.

"Hopefully, my future..." Klay didn't say anything after that and made a tired grin. 

Seth stayed quiet. He knows that a ring goes on the ring finger. And Seth was wondering, but he quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind and focused on his new boyfriend.

Hm. Seth Thompson don't sound to bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry more ships are coming soon!!


End file.
